Dancing Colors
by itachi234
Summary: Shino has a crush on Hinata and doesn't know how to tell her. So he takes Kiba's advice. Oh boy! Guess how well that works out! Poor Shino.


Kiba yawned as he walked into the living room, scratching his head. "Good morning guys." Shino was sitting on one end of the couch talking to one of his bugs and Hinata was wrapped up in a blanket, reading a book. Shino nodded. Hinata looked at him.

"Good morning Kiba-kun." She went back to reading.

"Mmm… I'm hungry." He started rummaging through the cabinets. "Do we have anything good to eat in here…? Ah, here we go." He pulled a box of cinnamon buns out of the cabinet. "You guys want one?" Shino shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Hinata replied politely. Kiba shrugged. Hey, more for him. He took one out of the box and sat on the couch. He ate it as he watched Shino. "Hey, Shino, how do you talk to bugs?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a natural connection we Aburames have with them."

"Ah. Ok then. So do you have anything planned for today Shino?"

"I'm going to go for a walk later. Other than that, nothing."

"Well, that sounds boring. What about you Hinata?" She looked up from her book.

"Oh umm… I want to finish this book today, sorry."

"Uh-huh… You guys are so boring." Shino ignored him and kept on talking with the insect sitting on his finger. "Hey Shino?" Shino was starting to get annoyed now.

"What?"

"Why do you always wear sunglasses and a big coat?"

"Why do you always ask me?"

"I want to know, and you never tell me." He said defensively.

"We're quiet people that don't like to be noticed."

"Oh…" He looked at Shino's glasses. 'Hey,' he thought. 'I can see through them a little bit.' He tilted his head a little bit to get a better view and saw that his eyes were pointed past them. He was looking at Hinata. 'Hmm… That's interesting.' He looked back down at the bug and said something to it. The bug moved slightly. 'Do the kikai talk by moving?' he wondered. Shino gave a small smile and looked back to Hinata. "Shino? Shino…" Shino looked like he had spaced out. "Shino?" Shino looked straight at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kiba smirked."That's a good question. Why do you keep staring at Hinata like that?" Shino went slightly pink.

"I-I'm not staring at her."

"Really? Why are you blushing then?"

"I-I'm going to finish my book upstairs." Hinata got up. They watched as she went up the stairs. Kiba looked back at Shino.

"See? You're doing it again." Shino scowled.

"Shut up Kiba."

"You like her, don't you?" Shino went redder.

"No I don't."

"You do too." He smiled wider.

"Shut up!" He got up and walked out of the room. 'Poor Shino.' He thought. 'He's probably too shy to tell her.' Shino came out of his room fifteen minutes later and walked outside. Kiba followed him. "What do you want Kiba?"

"I know you like her."

"Go away."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Come on Shino, just tell her."

"No."

"At least admit it."

"Why."

"Because it's true. You denying it over and over just makes it more obvious. Just tell her."

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Why won't you just… Huh?" They both stopped walking.

"I don't know how to tell her I like her." Kiba beamed.

"Is that all? Come with me." Shino followed hesitantly as Kiba led him to a ramen stand. "Two miso ramen please." The man gave him the ramen. Kiba thanked him and sat at a table across the street. Shino sat next to him as he ate. "Here, have some." He passed a bowl to Shino and he ate it slowly. "So… Shino Aburame wants to get himself a girl then, eh?"

"No, I want to tell Hinata how I feel about her."

"Right, however you want to put it. First, you have to get her to notice you."

"We're teammates, she already does."

"Second, you have to talk to her. You know, spend a little time together."

"Well, we sorta do that everyday already, yeah?' Kiba glared at him.

"The last thing you gotta do is impress her."

"Right… And how do I do this now?"

"Take her out to eat somewhere fancy. Buy her something really neat. Make a life sized model of her. Do anything." He smiled.

"And you're sure doing all those things will impress her?"

"Definitely." He winked at him. "Do this and Hinata will be yours in no time."

When they got back later Hinata was sitting in the living room again. Shino slowly walked toward her. "H-Hinata?"

"Yes, Shino-kun?"

"Do you umm, want to go out to eat tonight?"

"I'm sorry Shino, I already ate. Maybe next time?" Shino's heart sank and he looked to Kiba. Kiba shrugged.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night." He walked out of the room, his face burning.

He woke up first thing the next morning and walked quickly to the market place. He looked through all the store windows. Nothing looked special enough to get her. "I got it!"

He walked back in the house with a box in his hands. He saw Hinata sitting on the chair again. Kiba walked into the room and sat on the couch. "Hey Shino, who's the box for?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Hi Shino." She smiled and he walked over to her. He held the box out for her.

"Here Hinata. I uh, got you a present." She blushed.

"Oh… Thanks." She took the box and opened it. Her face fell as she held up the contents of the box. "A training outfit?"

"Yeah. You know how you're always training and stuff? Well, I got you these so you don't make your everyday clothes all smelly and gross."

"I… smell gross?" Her eyes welled up with tears and Shino panicked.

"No no! I don't mean you, I mean your clothes. I mean, uhh…" She dropped the clothes and ran out of the room, crying. Kiba snickered.

"Smooth, Shino. Smooth." Shino glared at him.

"The fancy place didn't work, the buying her something didn't work… It's all your fault Kiba! Now she hates me!" He put his face in his hands and sat on the couch.

"So those things didn't work. But trust me, the model will. All girls love having models made for them. It makes them feel special." Shino sighed.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I'm blaming you." Kiba smiled.

"Trust me."

The next morning Hinata was woken by strange clicking sounds. She looked to the side of the bed. "Aahhhh!" She screamed loudly. "Sh-Shino! Help!" There was a giant mound of bugs, crawling all over each other next to her bed.

"Good morning Hinata." He smiled. "Look what I made for you."

"Wh-what is it?"

"It's a life sized replica of you, formed by my bugs." She looked down and saw some crawling on her blanket and screamed.

"Get them off of me!" They stopped crawling all over each other and receded back to Shino. She calmed down. "What's wrong Shino? Why have you been acting so oddly lately?" Shino went red.

"Honestly Hinata I uh… I sorta umm… like you." He mumbled that last part lowly.

"What was that?"

"I-I like you Hinata. I like you a lot."

"You like me?" He nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me Shino?'

"I didn't think you'd like me back so I tried to impress you."

"You don't have to impress me to get me to like you. Just be yourself." She smiled and put a hand on his arm. He sat down next to her.

"You mean…"

"I like you too Shino." She blushed and he smiled widely.

"Listen, I'm sorry about these past few days. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do anything special for me."

"I know!" His face lit up. "Follow me." He led her outside and started walking toward the forest. She followed him, not having any idea where he was taking her. They walked far into the forest.

"We're not going to get lost, are we? I've never been this deep into the forest before." Suddenly he stopped before a large bush.

"Trust me. You'll love it. He moved the branches of the bush aside and motioned for her to walk forward. She stepped onto soft grass and her face lit up. They were in a beautiful meadow. There was a small pond in the middle of it, the early sun's rays dancing across its surface. There were flowers of every kind, waving lightly in the wind. Shino handed her a flower. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"It's absolutely amazing. These flowers, the colors, it's all so beautiful. How did you ever find this place?"

"This is my secret place where I go to get away from everything. And now, it's both of ours."

"The pond is so pretty." He grinned.

"That's not the best part." She looked at him, confused. One of his bugs flew up to him and he muttered something to it. Then it flew off to the trees. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Watch this." A thousand butterflies flew in out of nowhere, flooding the entire clearing with color. Hinata gasped. Shino held out his hand and a small, blue butterfly landed on it. He gently took her hand and placed the butterfly lightly on it. It walked around and lightly fluttered its wings. Suddenly it took off, tickling her nose as it flew past. She looked at Shino.

"This is so amazing."

He held her gently in both arms. "It's for you, all of it. I love you Hinata." She blushed and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too Shino." He hugged her close and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
